


love, eternally

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: im lowkey scared of what's going to happen in the lying detective but hey maybe ill be surprised and it will be goodso this is to help me cope with that





	

“How do I look? Is this too much? Oh, God I hope I don't trip or something. What if John doesn't actually want to marry me? What if-” Sherlock was working himself into a frenzy. This was his wedding day and it was supposed to be perfect.

“Sherlock, you'll do fine. John loves you more than anything. He wouldn't care if you came naked. In fact, he'd enjoy that, if I had to wager a guess.” Lestrade said, picking a piece of fuzz off Sherlock's tuxedo. “Now, stop worrying. You look great. This is just like being John’s best man, except you're going to be up at that altar, not Mary. And, besides, you're expected to mess up, you're Sherlock soon-to-be Watson.” 

“Sherlock Watson. I like the sound of that.” That gave Sherlock a boost of confidence and he smiled at Lestrade. “You're absolutely right. I can't worry about this anymore. This is about me and John. Our happiness. Our future.” He brushed himself off before looking to Lestrade again. “Go on out there. I'll walk alone. And no, I don't care that it's not traditional. It's a gay wedding, it was never traditional in the first place.” He watched as Lestrade walked out into the room and took a seat. 

Sherlock took a deep breath before giving himself one last look over. _Okay, it's your time. John's gonna think you've chickened out or something._ With that thought, he pushed the doors open. John's gaze locked onto him, smiling. Sherlock returned the smile before taking the walk that led to his future with John. He took a few seconds to look at the people that had gathered. The people who had been with him for this long journey.

Mycroft. Who, although was annoying, always had Sherlock's back when he was at his worst. Greg, the only person at Scotland Yard who didn't despise him. Molly, Ella, Mrs. Hudson, and even John's sister. John wasn't aware she was there, considering she was all the way in the back. Even Anderson was there. 

Sherlock made it to the altar without tripping, thank god. John took his hand, practically glowing with happiness. After all that pain, all the denial, everything they've been through. They were up here. About to pledge their lives to each other. Sherlock tuned out most of what the priest said, finding it irrelevant as he had already heard most of it before. He only started paying attention when it came time for their vows. 

“These are not traditional in any way, but who said anything about that, right?” John began, pulling a chuckle from the crowd. He intertwined his and Sherlock's fingers, his gaze full of love and admiration. “Sherlock Holmes, you've been my best friend for years. Always by my side. I took that for granted. I regret not telling you about my feelings sooner. They say you never appreciate something until it's gone. That couldn't be more true. Meeting you changed my life. Flipped it upside. And goddamn it, falling in love with you was never my plan. But I'm glad I did.” John finished.

“And Sherlock?”

“John Watson.” Sherlock felt a tear running down his cheek and he wiped it away before continuing. “Oh, God, I can't express how I feel standing up here with you. My love was unrequited for far too long. It was about time you had removed that stick from your arse, you know? I'm not good with feelings, but I do know I'm madly in love with you. Have been.” By the time Sherlock had finished his vows, the tears were falling freely and he made no effort to stop them. 

The ring bearer made her way over to the couple. “John, take the ring and place it on Sherlock's finger.” John plucked the ring from the cushion and slipped it onto Sherlock's finger, holding his hand steady, as it was shaking. “Do you, John Hamish Watson, take William Scott Sherlock Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Sherlock was instructed to do the same, although he had some difficulty with his hand shaking so badly. “Do you, William Scott Sherlock Holmes, take John Hamish Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Despite everything, Sherlock's voice was loud and clear. No tremor whatsoever.

“I now pronounce you husbands for life. You may now kiss.” Like their first kiss, John grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pressed their lips together. For a few moments, they were enveloped in their own world before a cough interrupted them.

“There's plenty of time for that when you get home, don't you think?” Lestrade called.


End file.
